Cooped up in Cabinets
by somefangirl
Summary: There were many strange things Zoro had seen at his school. Grand Line High was notorious for the bizarre. So really, Zoro shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the cabinet in the art room to get paint and found a person in there. Light ZoLu


**why? idk**

 **DISCALIMER: NOPE**

* * *

There were many strange things Zoro had seen at his school. Grand Line High was notorious for the bizarre.

He had a man in his homeroom with swirly eyebrows, a teacher who spoke majorly in puns and laughed with a "Yohohoho!". There was a kid in Zoro's math class nearly half his height who looked as though he probably should be in middle school, yet still got better grades than Zoro himself. One of the school's janitors only wore a speedo and an open Hawaiian shirt. Zoro tended to avoid him. It wasn't hard, as the man tended to be very loud and one could hear his voice carrying "SUPER!" down several halls. There was a guy in his art class with a nose that was probably around five inches long. The history teacher's favorite subject seemed to be torture, and she loved to crack morbid jokes about it, much to the dismay of most of the rest of the class. Zoro himself had natural bright green hair and carried swords around (unless teacher confiscated them, which they tended to be too scared to do). Not to mention he constantly found himself in the wrong classroom.

So really, Zoro shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the cabinet in the art room to get paint and found a person in there.

"What-"

"Shhh!" The person whispered, cutting Zoro's questioning off. "I'm hiding! Close the door!"

Zoro was going to ask a follow up question, like "How did you get up there?" "Hiding from who?" "Who are you?" "Can you give me the red paint?" or "What the hell?" but instead he decided to just listen to the person and shut the cabinet door.

Shortly after closing the door, one of the teachers walked in. Well, "stormed in" was more accurate. It was Smoker, one of the school's most strict teachers. He looked around the room, eyes quickly scanning over every student.

"Damn it… Where the hell could he have gone…?" He muttered to himself, then went back out.

"Is he gone?" A muffled voice said from inside the cabinet.

"Yeah." Zoro replied. He heard the sound of shuffling around inside the cupboard, a few mumbled curses, and then the noises stopped. The person inside sighed and the noises resumed even louder. A few students looked over at Zoro and the noisy cabinet.

"Are you stuck?" Zoro asked.

"No!" The person said. The noises continued for a few seconds before stopping again. "…Maybe."

Zoro opened the door to find the person in a position that seemed legitimately impossible for any human being to find themselves in, stuck or otherwise, unless they were literally made of rubber or pretzels or something. And no matter how flexible, no person could ever be comfortable. Zoro couldn't even track where each limb came from or went, and the person looked upside down.

"Do you need help?" Zoro offered.

"No." the person replied. They shifted a few times and a leg fell out of the cabinet. Zoro put his arms out instinctively, assuming the rest would follow, but the person didn't fall. They didn't seem any less stuck than before, despite their leg being loose. "Alright, fine."

Zoro walked away.

"What the hell? I thought you were going to help me!"

"I never said that." Zoro replied, but returned with a chair nonetheless. He placed it next to the counter which the cupboards resided above and stood on it. Now all he needed to do was help this person out.

Zoro reached underneath and pulled the person, out. As soon as they left the small cabinet space, they practically popped into full proportion and Zoro nearly dropped them. While he did not drop the person, he fell over in trying to keep his grip, making the both of them fall to the floor. A few paints came with them, and a few students started laughing.

"Ow." The person said, sitting up on Zoro's stomach. Now out of the cupboard and fully visible, Zoro could see they were a man. He had black hair and wore a red shirt and battered straw hat.

"You're welcome…" Zoro muttered. "Now get off of me."

"Oh! Right." He said and stood up. He turned around and offered a hand to Zoro, who took it and found himself being pulled up with a lot more strength than expected from the man's skinny frame.

Both stood awkwardly, still hold the other's hand, not really sure where to go next. After all, what does a person say in this situation?

"Thanks for helping me out of there! Who knows how long I would have been in there if you weren't here!" The man said, smiling and dropping Zoro's hand.

"Yeah, no problem." Zoro said, though his back which had been slammed into the tile floor disagreed. "But, well, why were you…?"

"I got in trouble and didn't want to get caught. And I didn't see anywhere else I could hide, so I climbed up there." He said, gesturing to the place he had just came from. "Oh! And I'm Luffy, by the way."

"Zoro."

"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" Luffy said, smiling again. Before Zoro could say anything in return, the bell rang.

"Lunch!" Luffy cried happily and ran out the door. "See you, Zoro!"

Zoro stared at the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"What a strange guy…" He said to no one in particular. But he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. 'See you!' Luffy had said. Zoro found himself hoping that was true.

* * *

 **I could add more to this, but that looked like a good place to end. Remember, reviews are radical, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

 **\- Lew-chan :D**


End file.
